


The Bolt and the Bite

by Kil_x_Flash



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: F/M, Killua has no clue how to love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:53:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29266059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kil_x_Flash/pseuds/Kil_x_Flash
Summary: She was one of the best. Trained under Zeno Zoldyck. Strengths: All. Weaknesses: One. A boy named Killua Zoldyck.
Relationships: Killua Zoldyck/Original Female Character(s)





	1. Chapter 1

“Illumi,” Silva said, “go find your brother and bring him back.”  
Illumi nodded in response.  
“Hey, hey,” master Zeno said, “go search for him too. Give him a hug for me.” He winked. I hoped they didn’t see my blush. Together, Illumi and I walked out to find the location of the Hunter Exam.  
“Just so you know,” Illumi said, sticking pins into his face, “he’s mine to take, you're just there for support.”  
I clenched my fists in annoyance and grunted in response.

As soon as Illumi and I entered the tunnel where the exam was taking place, we parted ways. Illumi walked over to a man resembling a clown, while I began to search for Killua. He must’ve expected that someone was going to search for him, because I couldn’t locate him. Even with master Zeno’s help, Killua’s stealth skills were outright better than mine. I suddenly felt a presence behind me. I haven’t started nen training yet, but I could feel that whoever this man was he had a very strong aura. I sharpened my hand, just as master Zeno had taught and I swung at his head. The blow would have gouged one eye out and leave him wounded for two weeks. The man easily caught my blow and lowered my arm. Then, he leaned forward and whispered in my ear, “I know who killed your father.”  
My eyes widened instantly and I whipped around to face the man, but he was gone. Just as I was about to start looking a loud voice rang out announcing that the Hunter Exam was about to begin. I rolled my eyes and waited for his babbling to stop. Eventually he turned and began to jog in a peculiar manner. I began to jog after him hoping to spot Killua somewhere. I sighed. This is going to be a long day I thought to myself.


	2. I ace an exam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girl hunting for Killua, also known as The Shark, is beginning to see that this task is harder than anticipated,

After lots of running I finally found him. He was getting yelled at by a man in a suit while he skateboarded beside another boy. Well, I thought, I’m glad he’s making friends. Slowly and nonchalantly, I ran over. Killua alone noticed me, and he narrowed his eyes. I winked cheekily and continued to run beside him. He grinned and then fell. His skateboard flew into the air. In a moment of panic, I reached for him shouting, “Killua!”  
Instantly, he caught his skateboard while running and said, “I guess I’ll run for a little now.”  
The boy he was with exclaimed excitedly while I sheepishly stood off to the side. Then, the boy turned to face me and said, “hey you know Killua, what’s your name?”  
I blushed and shyly said, “I don’t know my true name, but you can call me Shark.” From the corner of my eye I could see Killua rolling his eyes.  
The boy next to him grinned and said, “Okay Shark, I’m Gon!”  
Together, the three of us and the man in the suit, who I soon learned was named Leorio, continued to run together.

The rest of the phase was relatively boring for me. I continued to watch out for Illumi, I was sure he knew that I had found Killua. The second phase involved some cooking which I was able to easily pass. It turns out that master Zeno is actually quite a good cook. I was the sole person to pass the second phase, so I got to sit back while everyone else toiled away to acquire spider-eagle eggs. The third phase was a little tougher. I, of course, was able to pass my fight easily, but everyone else barring Killua ran into some trouble. I tried not to get frustrated that they were weighing me down. Leorio idiotically made us wait for way too long a time to fulfill his pervy desires. Patience was never my forte, and I got pissed in there pretty easily. Kurapika, who I met as well, was on “Shark duty” and had to calm me down whenever I got pissed. The fourth phase was a chance for me to brush up on my skills. I decided to try and track Killua but the boy’s just too skilled. He fought three guys simultaneously, then noticed that myself and another individual were tracking him. He threw off the other person by throwing the badges away. Then, he threw a rock at the branch I was perched in. The branch was severed from the tree, and I found myself on my ass.  
I groaned and said, “what the hell man?”  
He smiled down at me and replied with, “this is what you get for following me.”  
I glared at him and muttered that it was master Zeno who sent me here.  
He grinned some more before walking off. I quickly stood up to follow him praying to whoever would listen that he didn’t notice my blush.

The examiners were clearly quite clever. By the end of phase 4, there were only a small number of us left. I was glad to see Gon still standing; the kid's growing on me. Phase 5 surprised me. First, we were all interviewed an old man. Gon and Killua seemed to recognize him. When he saw me, his pleasant demeanor instantly disappeared. He gave me a cold once-over before nodding. Then, as quickly as it appeared, his harsh gaze was gone. Phase 5 then took a turn for the worse. I watched as Gon got brutally beaten, yet he still stood up. Killua's reaction hurt me a lot, I see now that he and Gon are already very good friends. Then, Illumi revealed himself to Killua. I watched as the boy turned into a dark, scared husk. Illumi didn't need to be so cruel. I clenched my fists as I saw what happened. Leorio's opponent was killed in a matter of seconds by Killua who was then disqualified. As he walked away, I caught Illumi's evil grin. He looked at me and winked, completely poker face the entire time. Gon was just as mad as I was. Even though we were all now Hunters, his anger for Killua caused him to angrily lift up Illumi. I watched in shock. Then, with a finalized air, Gon walked out to find Killua. With Kurapika and Leorio close behind, I followed him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still lost.

**Author's Note:**

> Man I'm so lost right now.


End file.
